Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2019
23:55-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-19 Uwu, back yet? 23:58-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:58-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-18 Uwu, back yet? 23:58-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:01-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:02-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:04-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:01-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:02-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:02-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:04-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:04-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:04-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:04-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:05-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:05-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:06-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:07-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:15-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:15-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:15-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:15-33 H-HEWWO? 00:16-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:16-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:23-38 Hewwo 00:24-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:32-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-05 Hai owo 00:33-19 I FINISHED SOME OF THE SECTION DESIGNS 00:33-44 Yayyyyy 00:34-04 Yayyyyyy 00:34-24 Oof 00:34-39 Brb, Ima post a picture on your wall XD 00:34-42 Do you want a watermelon 00:35-22 Sure owo 00:35-35 (Hands a whole watermelon) 00:35-37 watermelonnnn 00:35-46 Troll Nadakhan made me do this 00:35-50 Im sorry 00:38-59 TROLL NADAKAHN 00:39-02 HOW DARW YOU 00:39-27 JULAIN2, TEMMIE, AND LLOYD WILL STOP THIS 00:40-11 Gp 00:40-32 My classmates: Ew nobody likes Ninjago its a stupid kids show 00:40-36 ME: 00:40-37 KILL THEM 00:40-40 Me: ........................ 00:40-50 Me: I will destroy you. 00:41-07 USE APPARIS SPIKED COLARS, AND STAB THEM WITH-- 00:41-11 (INHALE) 00:41-19 Tie them up. 00:41-20 Woah I don't wanna get detention XD 00:41-39 GET SARAH TO TIE THEM UP XD 00:41-42 But seriously 00:41-47 I respect their opinion 00:41-54 But STILL 00:42-00 Ninjago is pretty popular 00:42-31 H 00:42-34 OKAY 00:43-10 IF SOMEONE LIKES, SAY, TANNERFISHIES, I WONT AGREE, BUT I'LL RESPECT THEIR OPINION 00:43-19 IF SOMEONE CALLS NINJAGO A KIDS SHOW 00:43-26 OHHHHHH, BOY.... 00:43-35 THAT IS NOT AN OPINION 00:43-41 THAT IS A FALSE STAEMENT 00:43-51 KILL THEM 00:43-56 My friend (Who didn't know what Greenflame was) said he shipped Greenflame 00:43-58 BUT 00:44-05 When I told him what it was 00:44-08 He was like 00:44-14 "It needs to die." 00:46-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:46-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:00-09 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:00-11 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:46-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~